1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety syringe, and more particularly to a safety syringe having two main components only; the barrel and the plunger. It has a V-shape groove formed a thin membrane between the needle hub and the barrel. The thin membrane integrally formed between the inner periphery of the barrel and the outer periphery of the needle hub and some multiple pyramidal blocks extending from the needle hub periphery facing outward to the barrel. Thus, when the needle hub is pulled backward into the barrel by the plunger, the pyramidal blocks tear the thin membrane to facilitate the retraction of the needle hub into the barrel.
2. Description of Related Art
Numerous patents discussing different structures and means of preventing accidental damage to medical personnel by used syringes have already been introduced to the market. Reviewing the patents, most of them concern the means of how the needle is retracted into the barrel. However, in most of the information provided in the available patents, after the syringe is used, the paramedics either remove the needle from the needle hub to avoid accidental injury to the others or dispose of the needle hub in a sterilizing processor to prevent any infection by the injury via the needle.
Reviewing both approaches, either the person is quite easy to be hurt by the needle or the managing cost raised by purchasing the sterilizing or destructing processor.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved safety syringe to mitigate and obviate, the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved safety syringe to allow the medical personnel to safely retract the needle hub together with the needle in the barrel.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an improved safety syringe that has a thin membrane formed between the barrel and the needle hub and multiple pyramidal blocks extended from the hub periphery, with two-side V-shape groove edge formed thin membrane. Therefore, when the needle hub is pulling backward into the barrel by the plunger, the pyramidal blocks destroy the thin membrane to allow the retraction of the needle hub into the barrel and thus the user""s safety is secured.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanied drawings.